


Surrender or a Revel

by BrokenRoses13



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Coran is a non-bender, Gen, Hunk is an airbender, I mean there's the communicating with past avatars thing but whatevs, Keith is a firebender, Korra and Asami are mentioned but they aren't really a huge part of the story?, Lance is a waterbender, M/M, Pidge is an earthbender, Shiro is the Avatar, and Allura is ... weird, hints of klance?, i kinda made her stuff up so bear with me, it depends on how the story goes I guess, the lions are a little different
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-06 17:25:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11605356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenRoses13/pseuds/BrokenRoses13
Summary: The Avatar goes missing. A group of four finds him and are a little freaked out by what they find.





	1. Blow Away Like Smoke in the Air

**Author's Note:**

> So I thought this avatar au up a long time ago and then never wrote it. So here is the prologue. It's super short but hey what can I say? I have the first chapter already wrote in my notebook but not on my laptop and my fingers are starting to cramp, so that'll probably be tomorrow? I won't make any promises, though. I'm unreliable.  
> The title of this fic is from The Judge by Twenty One Pilots. The title of this chapter is from Six Feet Under by Billie Eilish.

The Kerberos mission was supposed to help map the outer islands of their world. _Supposed to_ , Shiro thinks as he is forced to kneel in front of a very tall man with dark hair. Matt and Sam are unconscious beside him, and Shiro can't remember how they got here. He stills as he realizes his ankles and wrists are chained together. Whatever the chains are made of, they prevent him from bending. No matter which of the four elements he tries to bend, he can't. The tall man finally turns around and grins, sharp-toothed, at Shiro.

"Ah, I see you are awake." His voice is deep and gravelly and he has a scar running from the top of his forehead through one of his eyes and down to his chin. His eyes are unsettlingly yellow and he doesn't seem to have pupils.

"What did you do to my friends?" Shiro yells. He can't keep calm; the man is scaring him and Matt and Sam still haven't woken up.

"Oh, they were in the way of you. We need the Avatar for our experiments and here you are." Shiro's eyes widened. What kind of experiments could they be doing?

"Not that you'll need to know anything else after this," the man laughed viciously and signaled to someone behind Shiro. Shiro felt an impact at the base of his neck, then everything went black.


	2. Get Too Low: Lance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance goes to the Garrison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lyrics for chapter title from I'm So Sorry by Imagine Dragons

Lance had long ago accepted that he wasn't a great waterbender, but his family, apparently, couldn't. Lance's mom was an amazing waterbender, taught by the Avatar Korra herself, and chief of the Southern Water Tribe. All of her children were waterbenders even though her husband was a non-bender. Lance's two older sisters were great waterbenders and both were vying for the chief position when their mother passed it on. His younger brother was learning quickly and liked to make water whips. The youngest of them all, his two year old sister was already bending droplets of water around her playroom. 

Lance, on the other hand, hadn't known he could bend until he was six years old, when everyone already thought he might be a non-bender like his dad. He couldn't control his bending well and constantly flung water all over the place. When he got mad or sad or even happy (which, at six, he did a lot) his bending would go off like a firecracker. Which didn't make sense, his mom would say, because bending will follow your emotions but its should still follow some part of you: your hands, your feet, anything. Lance could be standing perfectly still but extremely angry and a explosion of ice would go off around him. 

He'd never really gotten used to it, but there was no point in worrying too much when it never hurt anyone. His mom always made the argument that it could, eventually. She tried to train him the way she had his sisters but it just didn't help. 

Eventually at dinner, his mother showed him a letter she'd gotten from a friend of hers at the Garrison, a school for benders in Republic City. It said that they'd accept Lance if he wanted to learn different, more militaristic, techniques for his waterbending. Lance, seeing the hope on his family's faces, said he'd go. He knew he'd miss home, but at least he'd be doing something for his family that wasn't becoming a fisherman. Truthfully, Lance had always wanted to journey away from home, and maybe this would be his chance.

He went alone aboard the ship. When he reached Republic City, he pulled out the map his mother had drawn. It was ... confusing to say the least. His mother had drawn a little stick figure Lance on the map and drew arrows through the city to get him to the Garrison. The Garrison had a giant circle penned around it. He looked at the drawing a moment and then stepped off the docks to find the first street with an arrow on it. He couldn't read the name under the arrow so he looked at the street next to it. 

Thankfully, it was a nearby street and from there he could easily follow the arrows based off the number of streets he passed. Most of his family had had to learn his mother's terrible directions at young ages outside the water tribe's main town and he was well-prepared. What he didn't realize was that there was a train that would take you straight there from places around the city. 

"Um, excuse me?" said someone nearby.

"Yes?" Lance looked up from the map to see a very tall boy who looked like he could crush Lance with one of his fingers. That was super attractive.

"Are you going to the Garrison? It's just you have the uniform and that map makes it look like you'll have to trek halfway across the city?"

"Uh, yeah, I am," Lance said, giving the boy a confused look.

"Well, there's a train right over here that will take you straight there." He pointed over towards a train station with 'Garrison Railways' written across it in big, bold letters.

"Oh," said Lance. 

"Are you going as well? I see you also have the uniform." Lance gestured to the boy's broad chest and the orange band tied around his head, indicating his airbending.

"Yes! My name's Hunk Garret, by the way." He held out a hand to shake.

"Nice to meet you! I'm Lance." Lance grabbed his hand and shook it enthusiastically, making Hunk laugh.

They both boarded the train, talking the entire way. Lance found out Hunk was an airbender who wanted to learn about engineering in Republic City where Asami Sato had lived. He figured the best way to do that was go the Garrison because, although the school focused on bending, it also had specialty programs for the military aspect. Encoding, engineering, and piloting various mech were the main ones. 

As a kid, Lance had wanted to pilot airships, but there was no point in a place made up mostly of water. His mother would say ships were just as fast, but Lance had once seen a fighter airship fly faster than anything he'd ever seen.

Of course, during peace times the Republic City's military was kind of outlandish. Republic City had made a promise to protect it's allies, though, and would hold to that promise. 

When Hunk and Lance made it to the Garrison, they joined a small group of new students standing outside the gate. It would open in five minutes. Lance was super thankful Hunk had taken him to the train. 

As Hunk talked about his moms and their reluctance to let him leave, Lance looked around at the crowd of students. There were only probably thirty of them, in all, but Lance felt slightly overwhelmed. He caught sight of a really cute boy glaring at the gates and shuffling away from the students around him. 

The boy had black hair that definitely needed a cut and had his arms crossed over his chest. He was wearing the tell-tale red bandana of a firebender. Lance stared at him because he was so attractive, but apparently the boy had a stare radar or something. He turned and glared at Lance with pretty, dark eyes. Were they purple? Lance blushed bright red and turned back to Hunk. 

Soon, the gates opened and they were all ushered inside by a smiling older student. The older student brought them all along on a tour around the school and once done with that, left them with the dorm leader. The dorm leader handed them all out packets with schedules tailored to their specialty and bending, their room number, and their roommate's name. Lance was glad to see Hunk's name and met him at their room. 

He and Hunk unpacked and got ready for bed.

The next morning, they went to breakfast. Hunk poured his meal down his throat and went back for seconds, while Lance picked at his food, suddenly nervous about the day to come. 

At the very first technique training, the students found out Lance was a terrible bender. He tried to bend the water into a circle like those around him, managed to do it and then accidentally turned it to ice and sent a chunk flying at the cute boy from yesterday. The boy had fast reflexes and melted it before it touched his face, but he still got splashed with the leftover water. He glared at Lance again and turned back to his own bending techniques. 

"Nice job, Kogane!" yelled the instructor, a firebender named Iversen. "Lance, what was that?"

"Um?" Lance practically whimpered, "It was an accident."

The students around Lance tittered, and Hunk, who was having trouble with the Garrison techniques for airbending, nearly sliced off one of the instructors' hands. 

"Garret!" yelled Iversen, pounding off towards Hunk. Lance winced for his sake as he got yelled at.

They were soon known as the troublemakers of the school, even though it was only when they were bending that they messed up. In all of their classes, Lance and Hunk were the top of their class. The only classes that Lance wasn't the top were the bending and the piloting class, where Keith Kogane was the best at both. Lance was really annoyed with him because of it, especially because Kogane was constantly with the Avatar. Lance felt that that was unfair, and started a rivalry between himself and Kogane. Mostly he just glared at him. 

That all changed after the Kerberos mission. Avatar Shirogane and two researchers were sent to do research in the outer islands away from the main lands. The Avatar said he hoped to meet the island-sized turtles from Avatar Aang's biography and the two researchers went to study outer island plant life. 

One day they stopped responding to communications and search parties were sent out after them. They were never found. Kogane, who had been close with Avatar, was pissed when another Garrison student said it must've been the inexperienced Avatar's fault and punched the student in the face. He got kicked out and a new student joined the school only a month later. 

Pidge Gunderson was a coding nerd and also terrible at his earthbending. He never seemed to pay attention to what they were doing and was so bored during bending training that he would just flip some rocks around for a while and then wander off when training was done. 

Due to Gunderson's nonchalant behaviour, he was also labelled a troublemaker and forced into groups with Lance and Hunk. Lance and Hunk were both very friendly and did their best to get Pidge involved in their conversations, but Pidge ignored them. 

Their most recent team experience hadn't gone any better. Two teams of three were playing a game of capture-the-flag plus bending, and Lance, Hunk, and Pidge were placed on one team and everything went wrong. Lance was left to so the strategizing and put Hunk in front of the flag because he looked scary, and all his bending mishaps had almost hurt somebody. Pidge, he put off to the side, because everyone knew he didn't care about the proceedings. Lance put himself off to the side to try and sneak past the other team before they realized how terrible his team was at fighting. 

It immediately started off badly, with the other team's airbender realizing Hunk was scared of heights and sent him flying into the air. Hunk went green. Lance snuck quickly by their firebender but was soon iced to the ground by their waterbender and wasn't able to liquify the ice, so he couldn't move. Pidge was surrounded by fire, looked up from his decoder for a second and said, "Oh no, what shall I do now?" in the levelest, most sarcastic voice Lance had ever heard. 

Lance truly felt like crying when the firebender grabbed their flag. 

Iversen lectured them as soon as they stepped off the field. 

"That was terrible teamwork! As the top of your class, I expect more from you, Lance! You three each get twenty laps tomorrow morning!" Iversen shouted for everyone to hear.

Hunk and Lance said bye to Pidge after class. 

"Let's go out today!" Lance bounced over to Hunk, "I'm sure there's a pro-bending tournament tonight!" He held up a poster with the day's date on it.

"I don't know, man," Hunk said, nervously, "What if we get caught leaving?" 

"We won't! C'mon!" Lance said, running out the door right as curfew was called. Hunk spluttered and ran after him. 

They snuck past the instructor rooms and their break room and went up to the roof where Hunk could airbend them out past the gates. Pidge was sitting on the roof in casual clothes. He had a computer in front of him and was encoding on it. There was a strange disk in front of the computer that was connected with some wires.

"Is this where you do your homework?" Lance asked loudly, directly behind Pidge. He jumped a foot in the air and turned around to glare at Lance.

"What's it you?"

"Wait, this isn't your homework," Hunk said, settling next to Pidge on the ground. He started fiddling with Pidge's computer. Pidge smacked his hand.

"Stay away from my stuff!" Hunk was staring at Pidge's computer from farther away, holding his had in his other one.

"Seriously, though, this isn't your homework," Hunk said. "What is this?"

Pidge glared at him a moment before Lance said, "Pidge?"

"Fine!" he practically yelled in exasperation, even though Lance and Hunk hadn't said much. "It's supposed to pick up Spirit Energy! I was looking at it because there's been some weird signatures lately."

"You made this?" Hunk asked, sounding wonderstruck. 

"Wait," Lance said, "Weird signatures? What's that mean?"

"They're not normal? Like when someone uses their bending, they give off a signal to the spirit world that's got a certain kind of code." Pidge points at a quickly scrolling by code. "Like this. But there's been some that are obviously bending codes but they're," Pidge hesitated, looking for a word, "glitched." 

"Of course, the Avatar gives off a different kind of code, as well." Pidge said, and then paused, this time in surprise. "Like that!" he yelled, pointing at the screen again.

Lance and Hunk both jumped up, excited. 

Pidge grabbed a pair of binoculars and pointed them East. "There's something there!"

Lance stole them and stared out before seeing the dust clouds approaching a crashed airship. "That's the Garrison!"

"Let's go!" yelled Pidge, grabbing his computer and disk-thing and shoving them in his bag. 

Lance jumped up after him, taking off toward the edge of the roof.

Hunk yelled, "Maybe we should leave it to them!" but he was following them, so Lance and Pidge ignored him. He even airbended them off the roof.

They ran toward the crashed airship and paused near the site.

"What do we do now?" asked Hunk. "You know, we could just leave and go steal food from the cafeteria! It would fuel you two's rebel streak, even!"

Pidge shushed him, and opened his laptop again, looking at the codes quickly. "He's definitely in there."

"Let's go get him!" Lance whisper-yelled, excitedly.

"We can't, not without some way to get in." He pointed at the vehicles around the airship and the people wondering around the site.

They suddenly heard an explosion go off in a field a long ways away. 

"Woah! Good distraction!" Pidge said, happily, already moving toward the airship. The Garrison vehicles quickly left, chasing whatever caused the explosion and then a bike rolled up near the crash site. 

The person ran toward the crash and Lance yelled, "Keith!" immediately taking off for the crash.

Hunk groaned and chased after Pidge and Lance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta-da! Chapter one! I'm hoping to make each chapter in someone else's POV. Also you can see the hints of Klance right away lol


End file.
